


The Game

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has elements of B/D; actually all D no B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome. Constructive feedback preferred but everyone has the right to his or her opinion, so feel free to tell me what you think.

## The Game

by Lex

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are the property of the copyright holders. They are not mine,   
and I am not making money off of them

* * *

The Game 

Jim took his hand off the steering wheel and reached over to caress Blair's thigh. The younger man looked up from his notebook and grinned wickedly. "Want something, big guy?" 

Jim squeezed the jeans-clad leg and gave his partner a heavy-lidded glance. "Yeah, Chief," he said huskily. 

Blair closed his notebook and dropped it at his feet, wiggling slightly as his jeans grew uncomfortably tight. No one looked sexier than Jim Ellison when he wanted to fuck. "We're nowhere near the loft, Jim," he muttered, looking around. They were driving down a narrow road in a wooded area, on the way back from questioning a witness. 

"No problem, Chief. I have a place in mind. But first...." Jim swung off the road into a narrow clearing surrounded by dense woods. In the near dark, it was impossible to see more than a few feet; and when Jim cut the lights, the truck was virtually hidden from passing motorists. He turned toward Blair who was starting to unbutton his shirt. "Not yet, babe. We're going to take this one nice and slow. I want to inspect the merchandise." 

Blair's cock nearly drilled a hole through his jeans. Jim's words signaled the beginning of the game. From now until morning, unless he uttered his safe word, he wouldn't be able to say or do anything without his lover's permission. He grinned saucily at Jim, then as the older man gazed sternly at him, he lowered his eyes and dropped into character. "Yes, sir." 

"Unbutton your jeans and get on your knees, facing the door." 

Blair did as he was told, kneeling on the seat and lifting his bottom toward Jim. He felt Jim's hand grip the waistband of his jeans; slowly, his pants and briefs were pulled down to his knees. 

"Are you clean, Sandburg?" 

"Yes, sir." Friday was the only night Jim would play the game. He never told Blair ahead of time, so the student always prepared himself just in case. 

Jim trailed his fingers lightly down the cleft of Blair's ass. Blair wriggled in an effort to get those fingers where he wanted them. Instead, he got a sharp slap on the rear. "Did I tell you to move?" 

"No sir," Blair replied meekly. 

"You know the rules, Sandburg. You don't do or say anything unless I give you permission." A slap punctuated each statement. "Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Now lie on your back and stretch your arms over your head." Jim watched carefully as Blair turned around and lay down on the seat, grasping the door handle above his head. The cop untied the young man's sneakers and pulled them off, dropping shoes, briefs, and jeans on the floor of the truck. "Spread em, Sandburg. Show me what I'm paying for. Let me see that hot hole." Blair flushed, heat blazing from his face to his groin. He drew his knees up and splayed them outward. Jim sucked on his index finger, then reached down and caressed the taut, rosy bud that lay exposed to his gaze. Blair held himself rigidly still, knowing that if he moved or spoke, the hand would be pulled away. 

Jim chuckled. "You want it bad, don't you?" He thrust his finger into the tight passage, then withdrew, gently rubbing the tender pucker. "You want me buried balls deep in your ass." 

"Yes sir." Blair had never wanted to beg more in his life. He wanted Jim's fingers shoved inside him as far as they could get, teasing and twisting. He wanted Jim's cock pounding into him until he screamed and passed out. And he wouldn't get any of that if he broke the rules. Jim was perfectly capable of calling a halt to the game if Blair disobeyed. He'd done it before. So Blair remained still, only his pleading eyes and raging cock betraying his need. 

Jim nodded approvingly. "You are a brazen slut." He fondled Blair's balls and ran a finger along the young man's rigid length. "Oh, yeah, you like that don't you?" Jim pulled Sandburg's shirttail down over the young man's cock and balls, but left his ass and legs uncovered. Trailing his fingers between Blair's ass cheeks, he fingered the tight, throbbing hole one last time before starting the truck. As he pulled back onto the road, he glanced down to make sure the young man hadn't changed position. "Don't move, don't talk, and don't even think about coming until I say you can. We're not going far." 

Blair sincerely hoped not. The road was dark and the interior of the truck almost pitch black, but he still felt vulnerable and exposed. On the one hand, he loved giving up control to Jim; on the other, lying half naked on a narrow truck seat with his ass on display was unnerving, not to mention cold. Blair still had on his socks and a thick flannel shirt but his legs and bottom were beginning to feel the chill. He knew a surefire way to warm up, but he wasn't going to risk Jim's displeasure by suggesting anything. It had been weeks since they'd played the game and Blair had been fantasizing about it for days. Getting goosebumps on his butt was a small price to pay. 

As if sensing Blair's thoughts, Jim stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a tube. He held it out to Blair. "Squeeze some of this on my fingers." 

Blair sat up and eagerly grabbed the tube. He coated Jim's fingers with the lube, and lay back down, hooking his arms under his knees and spreading his cheeks apart, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he waited for Jim's next move. 

"What part of don't move,' don't you understand, Sandburg? Put your arms back over your head." Jim fixed his lover with a stern glare. Blair hastened to obey. 

"Do you need to be reminded of the rules? Again?" 

"No, sir." Blair had taken the rules lightly at first. He had soon learned his mistake. The whole purpose of the game was to teach him trust and discipline, to stop him from ignoring Jim's orders and dashing headlong into dangerous situations when they were investigating a case. Blair's free-spirited approach to life was an endearing trait and a wonderful asset in many ways; on a stake out or in the middle of a shoot-out, it could lead to disaster. 

Since Blair was as spirited and impetuous in bed as he was on the job, Jim had created the game. The rules were designed to show the young man that patience and obedience had their own rewards. Ellison had no desire to change his lover's nature, just to temper his unbridled enthusiasm with prudence. When the game was in play, Jim called the shots and Blair obeyed without question. If his impulsive nature got the better of him, he would end up sleeping alone for the rest of the night. It only took Jim walking away once, leaving Blair in a state of thwarted arousal, for him to realize that the game was serious business to the disciplined cop. 

It was also the source of the most incredible sex Blair had ever experienced. He closed his eyes and clutched the door handle above his head, silently imploring Jim to continue. After a few seconds, he felt a whisper-soft touch caress his ass, feathering across his buttocks, stroking his inner thighs, dipping in and out of his eager hole. He heaved a sigh of relief that quickly changed to arousal as a cool, slick finger finally slipped inside him. Almost immediately it was withdrawn, to be followed by two fingers that probed and stretched his tight passage. 

Blair opened his eyes and stared up at the man driving. Jim had his eyes fixed on the road, one hand on the wheel, the other exploring Blair's ass. His thumb stroked the sensitive skin around Blair's opening while his fingers thrust in and out, moving faster and deeper each time. Blair struggled not to buck his hips in time with the motion. Then suddenly, the fingers were removed. Blair stifled a groan. 

Ellison pulled the truck to a stop and turned to face his lover. "So eager, little tramp. So hot, so willing. You just can't get enough." Jim's eyes raked over his partner's body, noting the glazed expression and heaving chest. Blair's full lips were parted, the tip of his tongue flicking out to moisten them as he struggled for control; the blue eyes peering up through thick lashes were so widely dilated they looked black. Jim's gaze swept down across Blair's firmly muscled thighs and creamy white buttocks to his glistening hole; the rosy bud gaped open, loose and slick from the thorough fingering he'd just given it. He slid his hand under Blair's shirt, lightly stroking the swollen cock pressed against the young man's stomach. 

Blair's hips jerked uncontrollably and a strangled moan escaped his lips. Fighting to still his unruly body, the grad student stared anxiously at the tall man poised above him. Jim's chiseled features bore no expression, but the sultry heat in his eyes triggered an answering flare in Blair's groin. The cop glanced out the front window, then turned back to his lover. His lips curved upward in a predatory smile and he swooped down, thrusting his tongue deep into Blair's spasming hole. 

Blair howled and came, semen spurting in a long, hot stream across his chest. Ellison pulled away, grinning, and climbed out of the truck. He walked around and opened the other door. Blair lay sprawled on his back, in a boneless state of post-coital contentment. Jim hoisted the student out of the truck and balanced him gently on his feet while he pulled the damp shirt down over Blair's hips. Then he tossed the young man over his shoulder and headed for the house sitting a few yards away. 

Still reeling, Blair was only dimly aware of his surroundings. From his upside-down vantage point, he caught sight of rough wooden steps and flooring, then soft, luxurious carpeting as he was carried indoors and through one softly lit room into another. The room tilted dizzingly as he was upended and plopped down on a smooth, silky surface. He lay there for a second, eyes closed, letting the room settle around him. When he opened them, Jim was gone. 

Blair sat up and looked cautiously around. He was lying on a large bed covered in a pale silk comforter. Golden light gleamed from sconces set at intervals in the wood-paneled walls. Facing the foot of the bed was a huge fireplace topped by an ornate wooden mantel. To his left, floor-to-ceiling curtains in the same heavy silk as the comforter hid the entire wall. To his right, two doors led out of the room. He lay back to contemplate this turn of events and nearly leapt off the bed, heart pounding. "What the..." Cautiously, he looked upward again and breathed a sigh of relief. A mirror -- not someone crawling across the ceiling -- just a mirror. 

So focused was Blair on the mirror that covered the entire ceiling that he didn't see Jim peer anxiously through one of the doors, then turn away grinning. Blair lay down again, smiling slightly as he thought about the possibilities of that mirror. 

He awoke sometime later to the feeling of a warm, wet cloth trailing across his chest and the pleasant fragrance of his favorite soap. Too content to open his eyes, Blair lay totally relaxed as Jim washed the sticky remains of his orgasm off his chest and stomach. As the cloth moved down to his groin, Blair spread his legs in an unwitting invitation. A deep, throaty chuckle sounded above him. "Even in your sleep, Sandburg." Then the cloth gently caressed his cock and balls, cleaning them thoroughly. Blair heard the cop move away. He waited a few seconds, then opened his eyes and looked around. 

Jim was standing by the fireplace, gazing down at the leaping flames. The tall man was naked, his firmly muscled ass and strong thighs gleaming gold in the firelight. Blair watched as the cop placed another log on the blaze, took a tube off the mantel, and turned toward the bed. Blair caught his breath at the magnificent sight. His eyes traveled from the broad shoulders down the sculpted pecs with their firm, dark nipples to the narrow waist and groin. Jutting proudly from a thick patch of pubic hair was Jim's cock. Long, veined, rigid with need, it was the most beautiful cock Blair had ever seen. The feel of it in his ass, the taste of it in his mouth, just the sight of it, bobbing firm and erect between Jim's legs, was enough to bring him off. 

"Is there something you want, Sandburg?" The big man padded gracefully over to the bed. He opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. 

Blair stared greedily at Jim's long, luscious cock, unconsciously licking his lips as he watched the big man pump the pulsing shaft slowly and sensually with his lube-coated hand. So entranced was he by the seductive sight that Jim's words failed to penetrate. 

"I'm talking to you, Sandburg! Answer me." 

Blair's eyes snapped upward at the sharp command and he swallowed. "I'm sorry, sir," he stammered, dropping quickly back into character. 

"Is there something you want?" Jim repeated, a impatient edge to his voice. 

"Yes, sir. I want you... um... I want..." Blair stumbled to a halt, not sure what to say. If he overstepped his bounds and tried to direct the game, Jim would cut the evening short and take them home. 

"Just answer the question, Sandburg!" 

"I want you to fuck me, sir," Blair said softly. 

"Then get your ass over here." 

Sending up a silent prayer of thanks to any deity that might be listening, Blair scooted to the edge of the bed, leaned back on his elbows, and looked up at his lover for further instructions. 

Jim shook his head slightly and sighed. "Do you understand the meaning of patience, Sandburg?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Obedience?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"I'm not so sure. Perhaps, you should contemplate them for a while." 

Blair bit down sharply on his lower lip, stifling an indignant protest. "Yes, sir," he said quietly, looking down and cursing his impulsiveness. 

"But then," a hand tilted Blair's chin upward, "you might do serious damage to that hungry mouth and I have other uses for it." 

Blair held himself still, hardly daring to breathe. The hard look faded from Jim's face. "Besides, I have something here," the cop glanced down at his erection, "that's almost as impatient as you. The question is \-- do I put it here?" A hand traced the lush curve of Blair's lips. "Or here?" Jim reached between Blair's legs and lightly stroked the tender flesh. 

Blair knew better than to offer an opinion, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted Jim to fuck him. He wanted to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling mirror, watching Jim's gorgeous cock slide in and out of his ass. He couldn't remember ever wanting anything quite so badly. He closed his eyes and waited... and waited. Just as he was beginning to think Jim intended to punish him after all, a hand gripped his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. 

"Keep those eyes shut, Sandburg. Don't open them until I tell you to." Blair nodded dutifully, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the next instruction. 

"Move closer to the edge of the bed and pull your knees up to your chest." Blair slid forward until his ass rested on the very edge of the mattress and raised his legs. Jim gently grasped the young man's knees and pushed them apart until he felt resistance. "Does that hurt?" 

"No, sir." Years of yoga had made Blair's joints loose and limber. He spread his legs even wider. 

"That's enough. Stay like that." Jim cupped Blair's ass cheeks and drew them apart, using his thumbs to probe the puckered opening. It was still loose and slick. Jim pressed his cock to the taut hole and, in one smooth stroke, slid all the way in. He looked at Blair's flushed face. The young man was holding himself rigidly still, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "You can look now, babe." 

Blair opened his eyes and stared at the image on the ceiling. He saw his own reflection, softened and blurred in the firelight, long, dark hair fanning out across the creamy silk, eyes dark with passion, lips pursed in a sultry pout. His gaze traveled down his torso, not as impressively muscled as Jim's but still trim and tight, tapering from sturdy shoulders to a narrow waist, rosy nipples peeking through the soft hair on his chest. His eyes came to rest on his groin and his entire body quivered at the sight of Jim's cock buried deep in his ass. 

Jim looked up, his eyes meeting Blair's in the mirror. They stared at each other, entranced, the connection between them stretching timelessly, beyond the physical, beyond the emotional, a bond that connected them in ways neither understood. The game forgotten, they smiled, lust and love reflected equally on their faces. 

"All yours, Jim," Blair whispered. 

"All yours, Blair," Jim replied. Then he moved. 

And Blair watched, enthralled, as Jim's long cock glided in and out of his tight passage, slowly at first, then faster, harder, deeper until it rammed into his prostate. Blair's own stiff shaft thrummed in reply. He grabbed the aching length and began pumping it in time with Jim's movements, a look of fierce delight spreading across his face as he continued to watch their frenzied dance. 

Watching Blair watching him pushed Jim over the edge. Grabbing Sandburg's legs, he hooked them over his shoulders and lunged forward, slamming into the pliant body. Blair arched upward, moaning, begging, pleading for Jim to fuck him faster, fuck him harder, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him.... until his cries were crushed to silence. Twining his hands in Blair's long, dark curls, Jim savaged the full mouth, forcing the lips apart, thrusting his tongue inside. Blair eagerly drew it in, sucking on the hot tongue with the same desperate need that surged through his throbbing length and clenching hole with each pounding stroke of Jim's heavy cock. 

Their bodies strove together, tongues twining, hips thrusting, cocks throbbing, setting a mindless, ruthless rhythm. Jim forced his mouth away from Blair's and bit down hard on the young man's throat. With a strangled scream, Blair came, jerking his hips and pumping his cock wildly. 

Jim hung on the knife edge of pain. Resisting his own orgasm, he gazed avidly at his lover's flushed face, taking in the wet, swollen lips and lust-dark eyes, the angry love love-bite marring the long, white throat. His bite... His mark... His mate. With a low growl, he gave a final, brutal thrust, and followed his lover over the brink. 

To be continued? 


End file.
